


A Promise Kept

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike makes Debra breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something To Look Forward To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782136) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> For the "breakfast in bed" square on my June Bingo card at 1_million_words.   
> A sequel of sorts to "Something to Look Forward To"

When Debra woke up, she was surprised on two counts - the first, that it was actually morning, the second that she was alone. The first was a surprise because she hadn't woken up several times in the middle of the night from nightmares, the second because she'd grown used these past few months to waking up which Mike beside her. 

She sat up, pushing her hair back from her face, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. As she did so, she noticed a smell in the apartment, a smell that made her stomach growl and her mouth water. No sooner had she processed what it was than the door opened, and Mike appeared before her, breakfast tray in hand. 

"You're awake," he said, and he actually sounded disappointed. "I was looking forward to waking you up..."

The way his voice trailed off left her in no doubt as to what his plan to wake her had been. She'd be disappointed herself if her attention wasn't being diverted by the tray in his hands and the contents of it. "What is all this?" she asked and he placed the tray on the bed, looking immensely pleased with himself. 

"French toast and bacon... freshly squeezed orange juice... coffee, just the way you like it."

There was a vague memory trying to come to the surface, vanishing like smoke when Debra tried to grab onto it. "Breakfast in bed..." she murmured and Mike, familiar with her lapses of memory, reminded her. 

"In Havenport, that first morning... Before you went to the sheriff's station..." Unspoken was what happened next - before finding out Sheriff Nelson was Roderick, before Nick, before the evacuation centre and the forest, before their nightmares became reality. She forced the memories back, concentrating on the here and now, on the orange of the juice and the blue of Mike's eyes. "I promised you that when it was all over, I'd bring you breakfast in bed... this breakfast. That we'd have the day all to ourselves." He shrugged. "I remembered last night... thought why not today?"

Debra smiled, reached out and ran a hand along his cheek. "Thank you." 

She wasn't just talking about breakfast and when he oh-so-seriously said, "I keep my promises, Deb," she knew that he wasn't either. It made her think of all the other promises he'd made her lately, in words and in actions, and it made her smile. 

He smiled back and while she was tempted to pull him closer, she restrained herself, turning her attention to the breakfast instead. 

After all, she had a feeling they'd need to keep their strength up. 


End file.
